The Strawberry And The Chocolate
by Anpan Roller
Summary: Ichigo hates Valentine's Day. He doesn't know why but he just felt it was a waste of time. And thanks to Shirosaki, Ichigo finds out that Valentine's Day is ten times harder to defeat than Aizen.


His eyebrows twitched. Ichigo pulled a glum face as he stepped onto the streets of Karakura. He had been driven out of his house by Rukia, who claimed that she had some 'matters' to attend to. He swung his bag over his shoulder, eyeing furtively at the people on the streets.

Couples, to be exact.

Of course, he knew today was Valentine's Day. But he had never been a big fan of these kind of unpurposeful rituals. He found it useless and redundant, and the commersialisation of this day did not help convince him much either. Ichigo, being the cynical lead character that he is, refused to be cheated of even a single penny for this pointless custom.

So imagine his exasperation when chocolate-holding girls flooded the streets. (Heck he didn't remember seeing so many students on his way to school before.) True, he was in no position to criticize what others do, they have all the rights they to hold chocolate for as long as they want, but for some unknown reason, he just felt so vexing at this sight.

"Maybe it's because you don't have a girlfriend," Shirosaki suggested. "It's a psychological thing actually. When you see other people in love and you are stuck being this lonesome single guy, it kinda takes a toll on you. You feel jealousy, anger, resentment..."

"HU-RU-SAI," Ichigo commanded, clenching his fist to restraint himself from hitting, well, himself.

"No, really, think about it, King," Shirosaki continued nevertheless. "Has it ever occured to you that it's because you have never dropped any hints to Rukia-chan?"

Ichigo almost tripped over his own foot. His face was burning. "What-? How did you...?"

Shirosaki smirked satisfiedly, "I live in your mind, King. I know everything you ever thought about. Even the time when you..."

"I get the point," Ichigo interrupted, glad he was just in time to save his dignity. "Since when are you that intellectual anyway?" He started to doubt the author's interpretation of Shirosaki.

Shirosaki merely chuckled (more of evil-laughed actually) and withdrew into the recesses of Ichigo's mind.

"That Hollow, always not there when you need him," Ichigo cursed.

Ichigo just caught his reflection in the glass pane of a convenience store. 'Valentine's Sale!' the promotional poster plastered on the wall screamed. Ichigo paused.

He replayed that conversation with Shirosaki. His face fell. He's so going to kill Shirosaki for this.

* * *

Keeping the small, laced box safely hidden in his desk, he contemplated how to do it. He had never done this before, so he was completely clueless. Everytime he visualized the scenario, his face would turn boiling hot, and a sweet but uncomfortably intimate surge of wave will wipe through his body. So it was a failure.

In the end, he concluded that the best way would be to just mimic examples. He spotted Orihime strolling past him. Perfect. He observed as she skipped towards Ishida. "Ishida-kun," she greeted. Then she stretched out her hands. "Happy Valentine's!" she chirped. Ishida seemed dumbfounded for a moment, before regaining his composure and thanked her. His usually pale face was lobster-red, and his glasses fogged. A quick conversation followed.

'Okay. You call her name, give her, and talk to her. Okay, I think I can do it,' he told himself. 'If she asks, say it's a friend thing in the real world.'

As if on cue, Rukia just pranced into class. Ichigo caught a glimpse of her large, vivacious indigo eyes, his heart fluttered. He quickly turned to face the whiteboard. Darn it, why is he behaving like this today? Curse that Valentine guy.

He waited for Rukia to take her seat. It seemed to take forever. "Ohaiyo, Ichigo!" Rukia saluted him, palm stiffly against her forehead. That girl, no matter how many times you tell her 21st century people don't greet like that anymore, she refuses to listen.

Instead of chiding her, Ichigo barely managed a "Hey." His heart was palpitating too wildly for his brain to operate normally. Rukia put on a quizzical face as she noticed his sudden peculiarity.

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo stood up and marched over to her table. "Ru... Rukia..." he started, fingers tembling behind his back, as if that box might fall any moment. He made many - unsuccessful - attempts to look into ther captivating eyes. "Ha... Ha... Happy..."

"Kurosaki-kun!!" Orihime's cries almost made him jump. He turned to see Orihime running up to him. She fished out a delicately wrapped flat box and presented it to him. "Happy Valentines' Day!"

Receiving the present with his free hand, he said in forced enthusaism, "Aarigato!"

"It's alright!" Orihime then handed another similar box to Rukia. "Happy Valentine's, Kuchiki-san!" She sang.

Just then, Tatsuki jogged over. "Orihime! How many times must I tell you that Valentines' Day is for expressing your love for another boy only? It's not a 'friend' thing you silly girl!" She reasoned, folding her arms.

Ichigo's face turned to stone. Okay, Plan A out. Plan B... What's Plan B?

Coincidentally - or not - Keigo popped out from nowhere.

"Is that chocolate, Ichigo? For me??" He asked animatedly, pointing at the red large box behind Ichigo's back. Then he broke into a soap-opera mode. "Oh Ichigo, it's not your fault... It's mine! But we... we can never be together! Blame it on cruel fate, who so heartlessly gave us both the same thing between our legs!"

Ichigo whacked Keigo in the face - a little harder than usual. "Don't say censored stuff in front of me!" He yelled.

"Speaking of which, who is that chocolate for?" Tatsuki probed curiously.

Damn it, just when he thought he changed the subject. "No, uh, some... some girl gave it to me. Yeah! Some girl from some other class... from some other school... from some other country..." He blabbered nervously.

"Lying! You're lying! Your name is written there! 'From Ichigo'! See?" Keigo argued, rubbing his squashed nose.

Ichigo panicked. Not knowing what else to do, he bolted out of the class. Once safely outside the washroom, he stuck his back to the wall, panting.

"What now? I almost got found out... How am I going to give Rukia the chocolate now?" He muttered.

"Just give it to her damn it!" Shirosaki burst out.

"Shut up!" Ichigo hissed. "I'm not asking you. That was a rhetorical question you idiot."

"Sheesh, you should know better than anyone else than to ask rhetorical questions, King," Shirosaki pouted, but his face lit up again, "Hey I know! How 'bout you pass her a note to meet her at the rooftop during lunch break or something, huh? That'll work!"

Ichigo blinked. As much as he hated to admit it, that _did_ seem like an idea.

"Then do it!" Shirosaki's voice interrupted his thoughts.

Ichigo gritted his teeth, "Stop reading my thoughts!"

Ichigo loitered around till class started and returned to class, so that Keigo and the rest can't bother him. He tapped his pen on a small piece of paper he had fixed his gaze on for hours. He grumbled, before hastily scrawling, "Meet me at the rooftop during lunch break."

He unconsciously patted his pocket for reassurance. It felt weird. Ichigo straightened up, and dug his hand into his pocket again. The chocolate was not there.

"Shit," He cursed under his breath. He ransacked his desk, flipped his bag upside-down and dived under his table to inspect the floor. Nothing.

"What's up Kurosaki?" The teacher enquired, noticing the minor ruckus.

"The call of nature!" he cried as he dashed out of the class.

Accustomed to this scenario, the teacher continued teaching as though nothing happened.

Two trembling hands swept the ground. "Where is it... Where is it.." Ichigo uttered as he crawled on the ground. Just then, he spotted the familiar-looking red box lying against the wall. "Found it!" He exclaimed.

Suddenly the Shinigami alarm boomed. "Wha..." Before Ichigo had time to react, a huge hand swiped down, smashing the wall in front of him into bits. Screams resonated from the classrooms down the corridor.

Ichigo stared wide-eyed as the chocolate dissappeared beneath the cracked floor. "Kuso.." he spat as he slammed the Shinigami alarm to his chest. He was forcefully torn away from his physical body. Once in his Shinigami state, he leapt off.

The Hollow shrieked, as if taunting him. Ichigo swung Zangetsu down. Before he knew it the Hollow had smacked him away. He felt the wind roaring in his ears, as he plunged 2 storeys down. He landed on the ground with perfection.

The monster went on with its rampage, stomping towards him. A sudden surge of energy swept through his body suddenly. "You bastard..." he barked, hands firmly gripped on his Zanpakuto. Zangetsu swooped down, slicing the Hollow's right leg in half. Blood sprayed everywhere. The Hollow shrieked even more as it lost its balance and collapsed. Ichigo immediately dived at his Valentine's gift. Gently clutching the box in his hands, he snapped, "Don't even _think_ about stepping on this."

He took off once more, violently ripping the Hollow into half with Zangetsu. It cried in pain, before disintegrating and finally vanished. Ichigo stood there, panting.

"Ichigo!" a familiar voice tinkled. He whipped his head back. His heart fluttered. It was Rukia.

"Here comes your chance..." the nosy Shirosaki nagged.

Ignoring him, Ichigo turned around to face her. "Komen, I couldn't sneak out in time." She apologised as she jogged up to him.

Swinging Zangetsu over his shoulder, he said, "It's okay. The Hollow's taken care of anyway." Ichigo kept his eyes at the trees in the background, not daring to make eye contact with Rukia. He couldn't help feeling awkward all of a sudden. Stupid Valentine's Day.

"By the way..." Rukia started, in an unusually soft voice. Her face was bright red. "What do you want to see me for?"

Ichigo froze. Oh no! She'd found out! He laughed nervously, scratching his head as he ransacked his brain for an answer. 'Ah, might as well say it,' he finally gave in.

"Rukia," he called out, face turning solemn all of a sudden. "Ha... Ha... Happy..." His fingers shook violently as he held onto the present.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" he cried, both hands outstretched in front of him. His eyes were shut tight, and his legs felt like jelly, as if he will drop any moment.

A dreadful period of silence ensued before feeling two small palms blanket his large ones. Ichigo looked up. "Arigatou na," Rukia flashed her sweet smile. He almost fainted in ecstasy at this sight. He gently handed over the box.

"Oh yes! I have something for you too," She bounced up, fishing out a small cubical yellow box from her vest. "I got Yuzu-chan to teach me this this morning..." she added bashfully.

Ichigo secretly jumped for joy. Well, that was a valid reason for this morning's demise. "Tha... Thank you." he grinned as he delicately took the present, brushing past her fingers. His chest tightened at the skin contact.

"And..." Rukia started. Without warning, she stepped up towards him and tiptoed, gently planting a kiss on his cheek. Ichigo was in a state of trance. She backed down, face red as a lobster. Ichigo caressed his cheek, where Rukia's soft lips landed. He couldn't believe what just happened. A smile flickered across his face.

Maybe Valentine's Day isn't so bad afterall.


End file.
